Nymphs Go Poof
You = Keldra OOC: You: 'Well...that went about how I thought it would. :P' OOC: Jazzek: you put up a good fight tho :-)' OOC: You: 'Thanks. :) I tried. :P' OOC: Tharin: Yay! Fighting!' OOC: Cronos: woooo' Cronos gossips 'ddrruunk fightingg iis beettterr' OOC: Jazzek: *chuckles*' You gossip 'Then perhaps next time you'll get her drunk first so I'll have a bit more of a chance? *snickers*' Tharin gossips 'DRRINNK!' Cronos gossips 'shhee mmiigghtt hit yyouu hharrdeerr if shes druunkk' Tharin gossips 'DDRIINK!' Jazzek gossips 'that's true, i probably would' Tharin gossips 'DRRINK?!' Cronos gossips 'yyeeaah tthee tiitann hass tthhee rright iideaa' Tharin gossips 'YYAY! DRIINNKK!!' You gossip 'Hrm. Then maybe she shouldn't be drunk. She was a task sober. ;)' Jazzek gossips '*grins*' You gossip 'Good fight though. Your Gd obviously loves you more than mine loves me. *sniffs*' OOC: You: '*god' Jazzek gossips 'perhaps you should consider changing? shorkam is always welcoming to those who abandon a path of darkness' Cronos gossips 'ddarrknneesss....liigghht....ITS AALLL AABOUT TTHHE *HHIIC* FIIGHHTT' You gossip 'No, I'm rather fond of my God. And he gets a bit testy if we go over to the side of light. Long memory and all.' Tharin gossips 'AAllcohhol and ffire aare baadd combbiinaatiioonns...rreally reeaalllyy bbaaad' Tharin gossips 'ttrried that oonee...' Cronos gossips 'ttellll tthaatt to myy eeyyeebbrroowss' Tharin gossips 'POOOOFF!' Jazzek gossips '*grins* given how much i play with fire, i tend to try and not get drunk...' Cronos gossips 'tthey ddonnt callll iitt ffiirrebbrreathherr ffoorr....noothiing' You gossip 'Probably for the best that you don't. Nymphs aren't too fire proof.' Tharin gossips 'Nymph go poof?' You gossip 'On second though...I have a nice bottle of wiiiiine...' Tharin gossips 'Yuack!' You gossip 'Now, now, Tharin. Do you really want the Nymphs to go poof?' Jazzek gossips '*grins* fireproofing can be arranged fairly easily' Tharin gossips 'Nymph not go poof?' You gossip 'I tried fireproofing. It didn't last very long. :P' You gossip 'No, not Nymphs going poof. It would be bad.' You gossip 'There wouldn't be any more pretties for everyone to look at.' Tharin gossips 'Bad nymph go poof?' Cronos gossips 'bbuut wwhhiicchh oonee iis badd' Tharin gossips 'I dont understand..' You gossip 'I'm a bad Nymph and I'm not going poof. I rather like not being poof.' Tharin gossips 'You dont like poof?' Jazzek gossips 'but you just went poof... granted i didn't use an awful lot of fire. Didn't even think of it!' Cronos gossips 'if a nnyymph ddoess ggo poooff, dooes thee rresuult mmaake fairry dust, aand thheenn ccaann we uuse iitt tto ffllyy?' Tharin gossips 'Me enjoy poof...put small circular objects into tiny holes using toothpick...much fun!' Jazzek gossips 'heh. i wouldn't be talking about killing nymphs cronos, or we might put our differences aside and make you go splat!' You gossip 'I think I like her.' You gossip 'She's not bad. For an antheum and all.' Cronos gossips 'itts not me ttalkiinngg....>.> iitts tthee fireebbreeather' Jazzek gossips '*grins*' You gossip 'Suuure...blame it on the firebreather.' Cronos gossips 'hhiic' Tharin gossips 'POOF!' Cronos gossips 'crronoos goo ppoooof?' Cronos gossips 'llike ffllaassh ppapeer' Jazzek gossips 'that could be arranged if you'd like :-)' You gossip 'No making Nymphs go poof and no flying with any fairy dust that may or may not result from the poofing.' Cronos gossips 'im just spitballing here, no real plans' You gossip 'Yes, I believe I could help arrange that happen, should help be needed.' Tharin gossips 'Fairydust make nymph fly? Alcohol make titan...fly' You gossip 'And if I went poof, Cronos, who would do drive-by blessings?' Cronos gossips 'LE GASP....' You gossip 'A tragedy indeed.' Tharin gossips 'then titan go poof in head next morning...' You gossip 'So we may not want the Nymphs to do any kind of poofing.' Cronos gossips 'titan with a migraine is bad' You gossip 'Oh, I know. Not pretty at all.' Category:Roleplay Category:Keldra Category:Jazzek Category:Tharin Category:Cronos